sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Przerażający dentysta? Dom PallaPalli
Przerażający dentysta? Dom PallaPalli (jap. 恐怖の歯医者さん?　パラパラの館 Kyōfu no haishasan? ParaPara no yakata) – 26 (153) odcinek czwartej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 18 listopada 1995 roku. Opis odcinka Na samym początku odcinka Zirconia ponownie wysłuchuje narzekania Nehelenii, która każe jej jak najszybciej znaleźć zwierciadło. Zirconia jako wierny sługa wybiera się prosto do salonu kwartetu... a tam jeden bajzel. PallaPalla bawi się lalkami, a reszta oddaje się zabiegom kosmetycznym. Zirconia jest naprawdę zdegustowana... W pewnym momencie, ku radości wiedźmy, przyfruwa jej ptaszysko. Niestety nawet Zircon ją zawodzi, gdyż nie przynosi zdjęcia nowego celu. Dziewczyny zaczynają się z Zirconii nabijać, a ta w napadzie wściekłości solidnie je ucisza. Spokój nie trwa długo, bo... czwarta PallaPalla zaczyna się na głos bawić w dentystę. Według koncepcji PallaPalli do dentysty przychodzi kobieta z bólem zęba... W tej właśnie chwili PallaPalla ujawnia swoje prawdziwe wnętrze. Oczywiście pomaga biednej pacjentce, jednak w nietypowy sposób – urywając lalce głowę. Towarzyszki są wstrząśnięte, a Zirconia wysyła swoją nową ulubienicę z misją specjalną. Ma stworzyć swój salon dentystyczny i hurtowo sprawdzać zwierciadła całej klienteli... Żeby ułatwić sobie robotę, rozsyła na całe miasto bliżej niezidentyfikowany słodki proszek wywołujący próchnicę. Następnie mamy serię scen przedstawiających obie panny Tsukino zajadające się o różnych porach dnia rożnymi słodyczami... Tyle tylko, że po tym wszystkim, wbrew poleceniu mamy Ikuko, nie idą umyć zębów, a jutro są umówione na piknik... Nadchodzi dzień następny. Wszyscy wraz z Mamoru bawią się świetnie, tylko Chibiusa jakaś nie w sosie. Mamoru na poprawę humoru proponuje jej lody, jednak zaraz po pierwszym kęsie odzywa się ból zębów. Badanie Ami wykazuje mnóstwo ubytków w zębach Chibiusy. W mieście jest tylko jeden dentysta o bardzo złej sławie... Wykorzystując plotki o nim, Minako i Usagi straszą Chibiusę, ale w trakcie tego procederu, Ami wykrywa ubytki także u Usagi. No i teraz do upiornego dentysty muszą iść we dwie... I tu się zaczynają nieszczęścia Mamoru. Po drodze do przychodni natrafiają na ogromną kolejkę, prowadzącą do nowego dentysty stworzonego przez PallaPallę. Przyjmuje tam bardzo przystojny doktor... Mamoru jest zazdrosny. Po wejściu do przychodni przyjmuje ich bardzo ładna lekarka. Gdy na jej widok rumieni się Mamoru, Usagi ogarnia zazdrość. Mamoru się wycofuje... A Usagi i Chibiusa najpierw trafiają do poczekalni pełnej słodyczy, a potem do gabinetu z fantazyjnymi fotelami dentystycznymi... Tyle tylko, że przez szwedzkie lustro wszystko to obserwuje PallaPalla, która wcześniej pozbyła się całej poprzedniej klienteli. Mamoru stoi pod przychodnią i się zżyma, prowadząc ze sobą interesujący dialog. W końcu dociera do niego istotny szczegół... Jest już późno, a mimo że przed przychodnią była ogromna kolejka, ze środka nikt nie wychodzi... Tymczasem na fotelach Usagi i Chibiusa wpadają w pułapkę PallaPalli. Już mają zostać pozbawione luster marzeń, gdy sytuację ratuje Tuxedo Mask. Oswobadza dziewczyny, unieruchamia fałszywych lekarzy i daje wojowniczkom czas na przemianę. Sam jednak wpada w pułapkę PallaPalli, która go najwyraźniej nie lubi i chce go zgnieść. Wtedy jednak pojawiają się wojowniczki i PallaPalla wzywa swego lemura. Potworem zostaje pseudo wiertło do zębów z aspiracjami na wyleczenie próchnicy czarodziejek. Unieruchamia obie wiertłami i szykuje się do borowania. By zapobiec nawrotom próchnicy, zamierza pozbyć się wszystkich zębów. Jak wojowniczkom udaje wyjść się z opresji? Zaczynają zwyczajnie... wrzeszczeć ze strachu, a ich krzyk zostaje dodatkowo wzmocniony mocą. W efekcie wrzasków, cały dom się rozpada, a dziewczyny zostają uwolnione. Sailor Chibi Moon wzywa Pegaza, a ten daje Sailor Moon moc i niszczy potwora. PallaPalla ucieka, a kompleks zamienia się z powrotem w domek dla lalek... Znika też dziwna próchnica, jednak okazuje się, że zepsute zęby obu czarodziejek to nie wina PallaPalli i biedny Mamoru znów musi podtrzymywać na duchu obie dziewczyny Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kae Araki * Diana – Kumiko Nishihara * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Ikuko Tsukino – Sanae Takagi * Zirconia – Hisako Kyōda * CereCere – Yuri Amano * PallaPalla – Machiko Toyoshima * JunJun – Kumiko Watanabe * VesVes – Junko Hagimori * GariGari – Hinako Kanamaru * Stary dentysta – Naoki Tatsuta * Lalka dentysta – Nobuhiko Kazama * Dziecko – Emi Uwagawa Galeria Zapowiedź odc153.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep153 1.jpg Ep153 2.jpg Ep153 3.jpg Ep153 4.jpg Ep153 5.jpg Ep153 6.jpg Ep153 7.jpg Ep153 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to Straszna klinika dentystyczna. en:A Dentist of Terror? PallaPalla's House de:Zahnweh Kategoria:Odcinki czwartej serii